chronicles_of_mylezarfandomcom-20200215-history
Brünholme
Brünholme A fairly large nation in northwestern Nor’vahla, Brünholme’s origins lay in the unity of wayward territories left behind from the collapse of the Ymar Dynasty(Yderrhok Empire) following the first Empire War. Adamassian General, Verhok -and a large contingent of troops- assaulted the main port-city of Bourghas, following a lengthy campaign to unify thousands of peasants-workers in the northern Fälswel Valley which once sat as the home of the mining industry in the Ymar-dominated provincial region. Camoran Empire troops attempted to hold the city, but were driven out after several days of bitter fighting. The ’RIders of Ymar’, as Verhok called his men, refused to cede territory to the Camoran Empire. The Camoran, in response, sent four legions to take Bourghas. By this point, however, Verhok and his legions has transformed the city into an impregnable fortress, and the surrounding territory into a string of multi-unit fortifications. In the beginning of summer, some thirty thousand Camoran troops stormed the Adamassian beaches, entering what would, for them, be a nightmarish guerilla war. With less than ten thousand men, Verhok managed to stall two waves -nearly fifty-thousand enemy troops. A prominent Camoran General, captured onboard his own ship during an infiltration by members of one of Verhok’s elite squads, is held in Bourghas, bringing the Camoran Empire to the bargaining table. Although initially desiring sole-ownership of Bourghas, they settled for trade priority rights and an embassy in the city. Although the two empires were at peace again, Yderrhok Emperor, Jarek Jayat, grew concerned with the might of Verhok, who had managed to hold off the brunt of the Camoran southern flank forces. Yderrhok forces, Jarek realized, were no more prepared to take on such ‘an anomaly’ at the present time. Yderrhok troop count at that point stood at less than twenty thousand. In secret, Emperor Jayat shared his concerns with his generals. But nonetheless, Verhok was invited to (****) to discuss the immediate future of Adamar and the other states. The Emperor was highly advised to have Verhok arrested upon his arrival to (****); he refused. Counsel was held. Jarek insisted that Verhok be given a medal and a ceremony be held in his honor. And it was so. Thousands attended. The new era of Adamar was ushered in. It was to be the lead state in a unity of eight states(mostly peasant states) known as Brünholme. Jarek suffered for his choices. Several of his councilmen abandoned their posts. Several attempts were made on his life. He was paralyzed in the final one, leaving him in crutches. But Adamar prospered. Brünholme prospered. Bourghas grew, maintaining heavy fortifications. Brünholme was one of the founding members of the Nor’Vahla Consortium, which fought The mighty Kingdom of Belorrum and their allies before and during the infamous Century Wars. Though initially absent on the scene for Benesz’ skirmishes with Belorrum during the last years of the Great Empire, Brunholme quickly came to the aid of its’ neighbor to the east after the struggle to claim the reins of power erupted. At first only offering material resources, Brunholme quickly fashioned a dozen top-notch armies of eight-hundred men each to enter the battlefields. Their men were strong from years of work in the mountains, giving Brunholme its’ reputation as the primary raw stone, mineral and metal export nation in the region(Velkil became the primary after the war greatly increased, surpassing Brunholme in raw output). During the first Nor’Vahla Colony War, Brunholme - with the support of Gesha’am and Sa’als(nation-states of the Y’derrhok Empire)- invaded Khanesh in an attempt to shatter Trebes’ hold on territory across the bay. Trebes and Benesz - who severed ties years prior during a major trade disagreement(the Roz Incident) - united their forces under one banner and waged a major war against Brunholme and her allies, eventually surging into Y’derroh, defeating Brunholme’s forces and occupying Sa’als and Khanesh. Lords in Burghas welcomed an envoy from Benesz to work on a settlement - in Benesz and Trebes’ favor, of course - that would prevent further disputes. Khanesh’s industrial operations - which heavily supplied Brunholme - came under Trebes administration. Gesha’am surrendered their industry to Benesz, and Burghas’ ports gave top priority to Benesz vessel. Sa’als avoided any major retribution, surrendering stockpiled war materials(which were great in number). For years after the war, Brunholme suffered immensely, falling into several economic depressions and receiving little to no aid from her allies or from Benesz. Help was found, however, in the southern regions of Nor’Vahla. The nations of Drusk, Dwen and Dehka - whose blood pact kept them strongly united - offered to support Brunholme against the ‘expansionist means of the Imperial Benesz and her cohorts’(Drusk industrial interests in southern Y’derroh had been sabotaged following its’ colonization) if they were given large stake in the mining operations in southern Brunholme. Lords of Brunholme acknowledged the offer, even going so far as to offer possession of a large portion of the mining region to Drusk. Drusk accepted, and a strong pact was formed between north and south Nor’Vahla. Agents for Benesz and Trebes relayed information concerning this back to their employers, who saw fit to sign for military expansion in Y’derroh and the creation of military construction projects there. When the Vassar (****) was driven from Elum, he took what forces he had left, and invaded Burghas. It did not take long for him to claim the city -which he renamed ‘Tyhimir’- where it came to house the Throne of the Vassar for several hundred years. When Perceves’ Syndicar Riders invaded and occupied nearby L’norshae, Drusk and company immediately began their usage of the region given to them by Brunholme, which they amply named K’ulde. In agreement with the pact with Brunholme, material support began to arrive in Burghas. Brunholme Generals were ordered to begin mobilization of resources at strong points. Fortifications were built in and around Brunholme. Public works projects involved in the military workings helped to fuel the economy, spurring employment and ushering in an increase in the population; many who lost their livelihoods in Khanesh and Gesha’am due to the loss of industry emigrated to Brunholme. Envoys from Trebes and Benesz arrived in Burghas to discuss recent evolutions, mainly Brunholme’s prosperity, and how it affected the Y’derroh colonies. Brunholme’s Lords were adamant in declaring the right for their nation to prosper.